


Jensen in Toyland 2

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [8]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, NC17, NSFW, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s back in Toyland and this time Claire helps him pick out some treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen in Toyland 2

“Big Mama, come in Big Mama.”

“That’s not the name I agreed on.”  Claire said rolling her eyes at the comment.

“Well I love it.  It reminds me of your—“

“I’ll drive home and leave you here.”  Claire interrupted with her warning.

“Okay then.  What name do you want?”

“I don’t know, what’s the matter, where are you?”

“I need help, you know I hate shopping.”  Jensen whined.

“Don’t you know your size?  Just grab a pair of jeans and pay for them.

“Oh you know my size, baby.”

“Is that why you wanted your nickname to be Big D?”

“Well you said no to The Thickness.”

“Good Lord, I’ll be right there.”  She rolled her eyes and laughed as she pocketed her phone.

Claire left her basket and headed to the clothing department.  This was going to be a long morning.

 She didn’t see anyone at the service desk so she headed back in the dressing area.

“Jake?”

“Over here.”  She looked around and saw spiky hair and mischievous eyes behind glasses peeking at her over a door.

“What do you need help with?”

“Nothing.  I want to show you, all of this!”  He pushed open the door and stood in just jeans and socks.  He wiggled his toes through his socks and he struck a runway model pose.

“Are you kidding?  I was looking for something.”  She laughed as he pulled her into the small room and shut the door behind them locking it.  She sat on the small chair and

“Undies?”

“No.”

“New bras?”  He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Maybe.”

“Why didn’t you bring them back, I could help you try them on.”

“Maybe at home.”  His eyes it up and he started to undo his button and zipper.  He stopped and looked up at Claire.

“I need help.”  He said giving a suggestive smile.

“Not here you don’t.”

“Come on, please?”  He put his hands behind his head and moved toward her gyrating his hips at her.

“Stop that.  No, there might be people in here.”  Jake stood on tiptoe and peeked out of the room.

“Nobody’s here.  IS ANYONE HERE?”  He added louder.

Claire covered her face in her hands in embarrassment.

“Oh my God.”  She muttered trying not to laugh and encourage him.

Jensen laughed and knelt down, knee walking over and parting her legs before moving between them.

“Come on.”  He said quietly, kissing her cheek.

“Aren’t there cameras or something to catch thieves and perverts?”

“Nope.  If there are, I’ll hack in and erase our love.”

She put her hands around his neck and leaned in close.

“No.”

“Get your jeans and come with me.  We have to go shopping.”

“More?”  He asked taking off his pants and putting on his old clothes.

“Wait.”  She said hesitantly.

“Yesssssss?”  He turned dramatically with his eyebrows raised, his hands on the waistband of his boxers.

She studied his perfectly sculpted arms, chest and shoulders and then his abs and bit her lip.

“Say the word, baby.”  He said.

“Ah dammit.  We can’t.”  She said in frustration.

“Well just warning you now, when we get home, I’m throwing you over my shoulder carrying you upstairs and making sweet, sweet love to you the rest of the night.

“Bring it on.  We just need supplies first.”  She said with a cheeky smile.

“Say what now?”

 They walked in the adult store and Claire walked over to a rack on the side wall.  Jensen noticed that she knew which section she wanted and headed over confidently.  He felt a little nervous and followed her quietly, trying to lay low.

“Do you come here often?”  Jensen joked.

“Yes.”  Claire replied as she looked at a box.

“Really?”

“Mmhm.”

“Soooooo what do you get?”

“You’ve never seen my drawer?”

“No.”  He looked at her impressed.

“Well look sometime.”  She said handing him a large purple vibrator.  He took it absentmindedly and then looked at it, dropping it and jumping back.

“It’s a vibrator.  It won’t bite you.”  She laughed and shook her head.

“I know that.  It’s just, so big.”

“I need something similar to you, my man.  For when you’re gone.”  She swatted his rear as she walked around him.  He jumped and gave her an admiring glance.

“Wow.”

I need this too.”  She held up a box and he yelped

“A strap on??”  He said it louder than he planned and the handful of shoppers in the store as well giggled.

“Aint no man taking that road with me.  Or woman.”

“Ew, no.  I was teasing you.”  She put the box back on the shelf and she walked around the corner.

She felt Jensen grab for her hand and she turned around.  He looked nervous and out of place.

“Hey, do you want to go?  I can come back by myself if you aren’t comfortable with this.”  She took his other hand and smiled at him.

He was blushing and looked at her, “No.  I’ve never really played with this kind of stuff with someone before, that’s all.”  He shrugged.

“Me neither, but I know what I like and want to share it with you.  Is that okay?”

“Hell yeah.”  He grinned.

“How about you go find something that you think we might like and I’ll meet you back here okay?”

“Okay, I’ll be back.”

Claire was looking at a row of travel sized vibrators when she heard a male voice.

“Do you work here?  Oh ok, I guess the shirt saying the store name means you do huh?  Anyway, I need a sex toy.”  She giggled quietly when he whispered the last few words.

“What are you looking for, anything specific?”  She heard the sales person ask.

“Would this be good for your girlfriend if she wanted to try new things?”

“Maybe not this.  This is a kegel muscle trainer.”

“A what?”

“Basically, it tightens up your lady’s muscles.

“It what?   OH!  Oh no no, she doesn’t need that.  She’s pretty tight.  She’s really tight.  She sure has a grip on her, that one.”

Claire let out a whoop of laughter and ran around the corner to them.

“OKAY then!”  She said wrapping her arm around his slim waist.  “I picked out my stuff, we’re good to go.”

“Oh thank God.”  Jensen said

“How are you so nervous, I thought you got that crazy clone kit at the store.”

“No, online.  I do all my shopping online.  I’d never come here alone.”

The salesperson spoke up, “Oh we have those clone a dick kits in stock if you need anoth—“

“NO!”  The pair quickly replied.

When they got back to his place, Jensen waited until Claire took off her jacket before grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder.  He stopped and turned to the table, grabbing the bag of goodies.

“Eager?”  Claire said laughing.

“Show me how this stuff works!”  He said taking the steps three at a time with ease.


End file.
